Split Personality: Launch X OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: There is this guy who Helps Launch out when Her boyfriend ended up cheating on her but the thing is... He likes her too. What will happen? read to find out.


**_**OC Point of View  
**_**I was flying towards my home on an Island where Launch is staying for the Meantime. I am not a Saiyan but I do have a unique condition that makes me have a plethora of Powers and Go in a Unique form of Super Saiyan transformations that do not change my hair yet give me a unique aura of Blue and Black that screams Power. People say If I train Like Goku for long enough I can possibly destroy Beerus in combat which is something even he hasn't done yet because Beerus is a god! Yet I have to keep myself calm as I can go nuts and hurt people I do not mean to hurt. You may also be wondering why Launch is staying at my Island Home in the Meantime, Well, Its because Her terrible EX-boyfriend Tien cheated on her and she asked to stay at my place and trust me I was so angry when I found out I just had to blow something up! So I headed to the nearest Mountian and Obliterated it and I won't say which Mountian it is but let's say Mt. Killiminjaro won't be seen anytime soon.  
I also let her inside my home despite her Blonde counterpart's violent tendencies is because of that I... Love her... Both sides of her. I know what you might be saying "Dude She's Nuts when she sneezes! What the F is wrong with you?!" But I don't care! I love both sides of her and when She started dating That Jerk Tien I was crushed but when He cheated on her and she asked to stay at my place I regained hope but still, I am just too nervous just to ask her out. We do go out sometimes and just hang out and people would just say that we would make a super cute couple which we would both kind of blush pink. Like I said I was flying to my house and I stopped at the front door before walking in and I yelled inside the house  
"Launch I'm Home!"  
I heard nothing in Reply and started looking for her. I went from room to room searching for her I was confused but then I thought to myself  
'Well She might be off the Island Grocery shopping so I better get a shower I guess."  
I Grabbed my clothes and A Towel and walked into the bathroom only to have my nosebleeding and my face pink because Launch was already taking a shower in there and I just walked in and what made things worse was that she Had Blonde hair and Green eyes meaning she must have sneezed which means I'm screwed. I will admit she is beautiful though as she had big Beautiful Blue/Green Eyes and Silky Dark Blue/Blonde hair and a Valumptious Body. She then saw me then Pulls out her Pistol and starts Firing and Thanks to My Saiyin Like abilities I can take bullets like superman and I was able to close the door where she keeps shooting so I decided just to leave her alone as My face was as Red as a Strawberry and nose Bleeding more then a Bullet wound from the Civil war.  
__~Timeskip!~  
__I was waiting in the Bedroom just sitting on the couch waiting for her to yell at me but she came out the Bathroom in her usual clothes with her Hair still Blonde and her eyes still green and I was afraid she would start firing again but instead she sat down next to me and told me with a blush on her face  
"H-H-Hey I-I'm s-s-sorry about what I-I did back there."  
I turned to her with my face in a blush as well and told her  
"It's Ok Launch; I mean I have taken these risks when I took you In."  
"I don't know you even Put up with me."  
I smiled and told her with my hand on her shoulder  
"It's Ok because you have been my best friend since... Forever! and If I would take you or a Bijillian Dollars then I would Pick you 100 percent of the time."  
She smiles and then she sneezes and goes back to her usual self. She doesn't remember what happened and I have to tell her everything. She was embarrassed yet happy and voiced her appreciation to me before I had to get up and make dinner for us two.  
~Time Skip!~  
After dinner, we just sat on the couch watching TV until the Doorbell can be heard and Launch told me she would get. It was another five minutes Until I heard her yelling at the top of her lungs at somebody  
"For the Last time no!"  
I jumped from my seat and ran to the door only to see Launch arguing with... Tein. I swear when I saw him My blood started boiling as I really wanted to tear him to bits. She yells at him  
"Like I said Tein No! I will never come back to you now get lost!"  
He smugly replied  
"Oh really? and who is going to be your significant other then? This Loser right here?"  
He then points to me and I was about to literally tear him a new one but Launch stopped me and continued with her Rant but now It was spent defending me  
"Don't you dare call him a loser! He is the nicest, most Honest and Greatest guy I had ever met and he is and will always be better than you Onehundred fold!"  
He then replied  
"Ha! You gonna go with me right now."  
He then reached over and grabbed her wrist and I was about to turn him into a Pile of choice cuts on a silver platter before Launch started to sneeze and he had the exact face of terror I had.  
"A-A-A-A-choo!"  
She then turned to her blonde counterpart and she then pulls out her pistol only to realize it's all out of bullets from the shower Incident and threw it away for Hand to Hand fighting and as she fought him I was cheering her on and she held her own against him for a good amount of time until he ends up Slapping her and I finally lost it! I grabbed him by his wrist before he can hit her again and I started thrashing him around causing human-shaped craters wherever he landed and as Launch started getting up she witnessed my own rant to him. I yelled at him  
"Do you think you deserve her?! She is the most beautiful and graceful being to ever Live and If you think you ever have the chance to be with her again then Your not just evil but also Delusional! She is the Most Beautiful, Graceful, Smartest and Best hearted woman ever and When you cheated on her it was the time you F*cked up as you just lost her forever and your right to be around this... Wonderful woman! If I had a say then I would Rip you to Atom sized pieces for breaking her heart but since she would rather not hurt you then I'll let you go But you better never come back ever! Got that?!"  
He nodded frantically and I dropped him and also Pointed to the ferry where he can get out. He ran off to the ferry and I finally calmed down. Just as I calmed down Launch ran up and hugged me and told me with tears in her eyes  
"Thank you, Jackson! That is truly the nicest thing anyone ever said to me!"  
"Y-Y-Your W-Welcome Launch."  
"But I have one question?"  
"Yeah."  
When you said that... Did you really mean it?"  
I hugged her and told her  
"Launch What I said is true you are the most beautiful and Kind-hearted person ever to live and... I... I love you alright. I don't just love one of your sides I love both of them ever since we were kids and I just wish to wake up next to you every day and see your beautiful face next to me, I want our lips to meet and to be filled with love and I also want us to shower each other with affection each and every day and to have this with us until we're old and gray. I know this sounds stupid but-"  
Before I can finish she smashed her lips with mine and at first, I was surprised but I soon then got into it and started kissing back. We both wished it would last forever but unfortunately, we both need air and had to break. I smiled and she told me  
"I love you too Jackson... Both of my sides do with all our hearts."  
I smiled and she then sneezed turning back to her usual Bluenette self And I thought I had to explain everything to her but instead, she Immeaditly kissed me and when we broke she told me  
"I'm already briefed on what just happened. Now, why don't we take this inside?"  
I smiled as I nodded and carried her to my house where we spent the rest of our day just showing our affection to each other.  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
